It's Always Been You
by MegaraMegumi
Summary: CONTAINS LEMONS! 9 years ago, Jacob watched Bella marry another man and they both went their own ways. When they find each other again, it's like no time has passed, but their love is as strong as ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo.

**July 11, 2010.**

**Well, I have decided to continue this story. There are a couple of changes. I have changed Bell and Edward's son's name from Carlisle to Ethan. This change is to eliminate confusion when I talk about Dr. Cullen later. **

**Also, I have changed both names for Jake's daughters. Isabella is now Sarah, and Renee is now Lucy.**

**Other than that, everything else is the same. Hope you keep an eye out for more! Thanks :)**

And also, should this story or any of my stories ever get pulled, you can find them at the writers coffee shop library under the same name. Thanks :)

It's Always Been You

Chapter 1

_**Open Arms by Journey**_

_Lying beside you,_

_Here in the dark,_

_Feeling your heart beat,_

_With mine._

_Softly you whisper,_

_You're so sincere,_

_How could our love be_

_So blind._

_We sailed on together,_

_We drifted apart,_

_And here you are,_

_By my side._

_Chorus:_

_So now I come to you_

_With open arms_

_Nothing to hide_

_Believe what I say_

_So here I am_

_With open arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open arms_

_Living without you,_

_Living alone._

_This empty house seems,_

_So cold._

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_And now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

_Chorus._

* * *

The Past-2001

JKPOV

It was the next to worst day of my life. I had been cornered by my long time best friend and woman of my dreams, Bella Swan, in regards to her wedding in four days, which would be the worst day of my life. We stood outside my rented house in LaPush, where Bella had driven to hunt me down because I had yet to RSVP to her wedding that I truly had no intention of attending. The sky was filled with dark cumulus clouds that threatened rain at any moment, and I wanted to be anywhere but here, staring into her dark blue eyes; the ones that were pleading with me.

"Why haven't you RSVP'ed to my wedding, Jake? You're my best friend! I want you there!" She was using her evil woman powers on me, batting her eyes, and smiling that perfect fucking smile that I loved.

And she knew fucking well why I hadn't RSVP'ed to her wedding. However, she refused to admit the reasons to herself. She refused to believe that I would ever be anything to her except Jacob Black, the fun-loving, caring, and understanding best friend. But that day wasn't today, and wouldn't be after today. We'd known each other since we were three years old. Even then I was in love with her, but I was never anything more to her than the best friend. I watched as guys broke her heart, and I was always there with the box of tissues and the shoulder to cry on. However it never got me anywhere.

I lied to the best of my ability, "I have to work Bells." At the time I was a mechanic at a shop on the reservation where I lived, but I was attending college for a degree in business with an emphasis in advertising. I had about 1 year left, and then I would leave this hell-hole and move out of this god-forsaken place.

Bella sighed. The way she did it was so beautiful, and it made my stomach dance with butterflies. It also broke my heart. I couldn't do it though. I couldn't watch her get married when the guy wasn't me.

_Dammit, why can't she be as crazy about me as I am about her?_

"You're lying Jake," she said, her eyes narrowing at me, "I called the shop. You have Saturday off." She put her hands on her hips, waiting for an explanation.

Red-fucking-handed.

I huffed, irritated now, "You called? Jesus, Bella. Why is it so important that I be there?"

She looked hurt, and I instantly regretted that question, because I already knew the answer. "You're my best friend...Why wouldn't I want you there?"

Before I stopped myself, the words spilled out, "Because you're marrying the wrong guy."

_Fuck._

Bella's face flushed with anger, "Really, Jake? Are we still on that? I love you, but not like that. When will you see that?" She was now glaring at me with enough heat that could put Cyclops to shame. "It's whatever, Jake. Don't bother coming."

"Bella," I started. Dammit, this was hard. "Selfish or not, I'm not watching the woman I love, marry another man. You think just because you've insisted over the years that we're nothing but friends, that it has changed the way I feel about you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, and rolled her eyes. "I. Cannot. Love. You."

I shook my head, "No, Bella, you refuse to love me. You have always refused to give 'us' a chance."

"You're like my brother..." her voice trailed as I put my hand up for her to stop.

"Just stop. I don't need the bullshit excuses anymore."

And then she was angry again, "No, what you need is a royal fucking ass-kicking. You've never supported any decision I've made about any of the guys I've been with. And finally, I've found the _one_, and you can't support me now, either. It's all about _you_, Jake. It isn't important unless it surrounds you and your chauvinist self. You..."

I couldn't take it anymore, and I stopped her mid sentence. I would not leave without one last blow to her ego. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, shutting her mouth for once. She struggled at first, her tiny fists beating into my chest, but I was relentless. We had never kissed until this moment, although I had tried many times in the past. Within moments, she relaxed against me, no longer fighting. It was the most amazing moment in my life, and I deepened the kiss. My tongue touched her bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. When she parted hers slightly, I smirked to myself. How could she deny this? If she did not want me to kiss her; if she wasn't feeling what I was feeling, then why did she allow me to continue? For a few minutes, our tongues danced, slow and passionate, like a fiery tango.

Finally, I broke the kiss and took a step back. She stood there, staring at me with disbelief and confusion in her eyes, her fingertips touched her lips, as if assessing what that feeling had just been.

I spoke, but it wasn't the soft sweet Jacob she was used to; my voice was thick with disdain with a tiny hint of sorrow, "Goodbye, Bells."

Before she could respond, I turned on my heels, and walked up the steps to my front porch, entering my house, not looking back as the rain began to fall, and I left Bella.

I did attend her wedding, but hid in the back. Even though I didn't want to go, I wanted to see her one last time, to give myself an attempt at some closure. She looked gorgeous, as I had expected she would. She appeared happy enough, but I could tell that she was troubled. In her eyes was a glint of doubt, and I had put it there.

I left before she knew I had even been there, and that was the last I saw Bella Swan Cullen.

BPOV

Nine Years Later

I stood in the courtroom, the one place I had never expected to be in my life, and waited for the Judge's final decision concerning custody of my recent ex-husband Edward and my two children, Alice and Ethan. I was fighting for full custody of my children, with sharing of major holidays and summers, provided that he undergo rehab. Until he was completely alcohol free, his visits would be supervised.

The judge looked up from her papers, glancing to me, and over to Edward, who looked like shit. Then again, the alcohol had taken a toll on him, and he was no longer the man I had fallen in love with ten years ago.

The judge spoke, "In the matter of the children, Alice and Ethan Cullen, I grant sole custody to the mother, Bella Swan Cullen, with the parameters she has requested, dividing major holidays and summers, with supervision until Edward Cullen is sober for a minimum of 12 months." The judge then knocked her gavel on the stand, signifying that the hearing was over. I moved from the desk in the courtroom and through the little gate to the seating area where my father was sitting with my children. Alice was 7 now, and Ethan was 5. They were my pride and joy, and I would do anything in my power to protect them.

Both Ethan and Allie jumped out of their seats, running up to me and giving me a hug. I knelt down and kissed them both on the cheek, "Go give your daddy a hug and kiss. Tell him bye and that'll you will see him at Christmas."

I hated to divorce Edward, but the truth was, I didn't love him anymore. His alcoholism had erupted into something I could no longer handle, and no amount of couple's therapy would save us. The day I handed him the papers broke my heart, but I just couldn't do it anymore. He begged, told me he would change, but it was too late. That was in April. It was September now, and I was on my way to a new life. Tomorrow, I would leave Forks, taking Alice and Ethan with me and we would go to New York, where I had a taken a marketing job at a well known company. Edward's brother, Jasper, who had been amazing throughout this whole ordeal, had set me up with interview after the divorce. I got the job, and was expected to start in a week.

I watched as Alice and Ethan went to Edward, who bent down with his arms open, and took them both in. He buried his head into the crevice where their shoulders met and sobbed. It truly broke my heart to see him that way, but he knew the stipulations. If he could prove to me that he could change, then the restrictions on his custody would change.

As he released them, he gave me a pained look that said, "How could you take them away from me?"

I averted my eyes, turning to my father, Charlie.

"I don't know if I can be here at Christmas. If I'm not, will you be able to keep them? I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would be more than willing to spend time with them as well."

He nodded, "Yeah, we'll talk about it when it gets a little closer."

"Thanks Dad," I said as I gave him a giant hug. "If you want to get out of here, I'll meet you at the house here in a bit."

My dad turned and left the courtroom, headed home. I didn't move from where I was standing, just waited on my children to finish talking to Edward. Finally, they both trudged over, sad looks on their faces.

"I don't want to leave Daddy!" Alice pouted, slamming her foot on the floor in protest. She was my little drama queen, while Ethan was the complete opposite, avoiding drama when at all possible. He was also very logical.

"We'll see Daddy at Christmas, butt-head." Okay, I said he was logical, not mature. He is five, after all.

"Ethan, that's not a nice word," I said, trying not to smile. "Now, let's go see Grandpa. We've gotta get to bed early to catch our flight!"

I turned towards the door, ushering them out, when Edward came up behind me. "Not going to say goodbye to me Bella?" His voice was cold and biting. He wanted me to know exactly how upset he was.

I turned to him, "Goodbye Edward." I moved to walk away, and his hand gripped my arm tightly. "Ow! Edward, let me go."

He leaned down close to my ear, his teeth gritting together as he spoke, "I will get them back from you, bitch."

I pulled away, turned from him, and marched out of the courtroom. I was surprised no one had seen him grab me. Or, maybe they just turned a blind eye. I did after all, divorce one of the richest families in the country.

I loaded the children up into my dad's other car, the one that wasn't a police cruiser, and headed home. When we got there, my dad was home. I parked the car next to his in the driveway, and headed inside, children in tow. They immediately planted themselves on the couch and began fighting for the remote.

"Hey," I scolded them, "You need to ask Grandpa if he has anything he wants to watch. It _is _his house after all."

I went to the kitchen, assessing what was in the fridge. In the end I decided on homemade sloppy joe's, based on a recipe by Rachel Ray. It was a favorite with the kids, and even my dad, who hated sloppy joe's found that he liked this recipe, because frankly, it didn't taste like shit.

We ate at the table, but it was silent, except for Ethan and Alice picking at each other as usual. Finally, my dad spoke, "I'm gonna miss you, Bells. The kids too."

I touched his hand with mine, "We'll miss you too." Charlie and I hadn't been close growing up; he even had an objection to me marrying Edward in the beginning. It wasn't until I got pregnant with Allie that he and I finally started seeing eye to eye. I guess he finally realized that I was an adult.

My dad wasn't the only one who had objected against my marriage either. Jacob had been so adamant against me not marrying Edward that he didn't even come to my wedding.

_Jacob._

I hadn't thought about Jacob in years. As soon as I thought about the last time I saw him, I thought about the last thing he had done before waltzing so selfishly out of my life. That kiss. Even now, I still couldn't believe he had pulled that shit on me. My earth had been moved by that one kiss. It's amazing that I had managed to walk down the aisle and still get married. I still loved Edward, even after that kiss, but it had made me question everything I had done in my life to that point.

Now, years later, the thought of that kiss still caught me off guard, and I wondered where Jacob was now. Probably married, with a few children of his own. I always imagined that Jake would have been a great father. I saw him in my mind, tall, dark, and handsome. Eyes the color of chocolate, dark tanned flawless skin, and a smile that could always bring me out of the darkest corners of my mind. It's not that I never loved Jake. I did, but I never saw us anything more than friends. He had been right; I had never given 'us' a chance.

I shook my head, taking myself out of the daze I had just slipped into, and found 3 sets of eyes locked on me. Allie and Ethan were grinning ear to ear.

"Where'd you go Momma?"

I chuckled, "I was just thinking about something." They both giggled, and went back to picking on each other, which gave me the chance to turn to my dad and ask, "Whatever happened to Jacob Black?"

Dad raised his eyebrows when I asked this question, as I had not talked about Jake in years. Not since the night I told him that Jake and I were no longer friends. He shrugged, "I don't know. When Billy died last year, I saw him at the funeral. We spoke briefly. He's married, has 2 kids like you, and is advertising in Phoenix. That's really all I know."

I had been out of town on business when Jacob's father had passed. My dad was devastated, as Billy and he had been close friends for many years.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned me, interrupting my thoughts.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Just wondering."

"You haven't mentioned him in years."

I nodded, "I know. I haven't thought about him in years, well until just a few minutes ago. We didn't exactly part of the best of terms. I never saw him after... that fight."

Charlie nodded, patted my hand, "I'm sorry. I know Jake and you were close. I hated to see you guys drift apart."

"Oh well," I stood then, taking my plate to the sink, rinsing it and putting it in the dishwasher. I turned around, looking at the kids, "Bath time, then bed."

They both crossed their arms across their chest, "But MOM!"

"It's 9 o'clock. It's past your bedtime. We have a long day tomorrow. Get your little tushes upstairs and ready for bed. I won't tell you again."

They both slid out of their chairs, and headed upstairs, Allie pouting the whole way up.

I took both of their plates, including my dad's plate, rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher as well. I then proceeded to clean the kitchen.

My dad didn't move from the table. Instead, I could feel his eyes watching me, waiting for me to say something else. Sometimes he just couldn't let things go.

"Bells?" _Oh god, here it comes. _"What exactly happened that day?"

I let out a monumental sigh and turned around to face him, drying my hands on a dishtowel before placing it next to the sink. I had never told anyone what had happened that day, and although I didn't want talk to about it now, I decided that my dad needed to know what happened all those years ago.

"That day," I started, "I went to Jake's to ask why he hadn't RSVP'ed to the wedding." I took a deep breath before continuing, "He told me, that he didn't want to see me get married to Edward, and that he loved me. We'd had the conversation before. I just didn't think of him like that."

My dad nodded in understanding but didn't say anything.

I continued, "Certain words were exchanged, then he kissed me. When he let me go, he said goodbye turned around, and walked inside."

Charlie just looked at me, then he moved his hand up to his chin and scratched it, like he was thinking before he said, "That boy always had it for you, Bells. And even after all that, he showed up to see you get married. Sounds to me like.."

I interrupted him, "Wait. What? He wasn't at the wedding."

He nodded, "Yes, he was Bella. He stood near the back. I saw him enter. And he left after you said 'I do'. Despite that fight, he still came. Maybe it was his way of finally letting go."

I couldn't believe it. Jacob had come to my wedding. He had come, even after the fight. I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach. All these years, I had never seen any of this as my fault, but the truth was, it was my fault. I had pushed him away that day. I couldn't care enough about him to not push him. Although, our friendship may have still fallen apart, since he hated Edward anyways. Oh well, it wasn't worth dwelling over now. Jake was gone. He was married, and he was happy. It's all I ever could've asked for him.

Charlie didn't press the issue further. He moved from the table into the living room. I left the kitchen, cutting the lights, and headed upstairs. Ethan was in the bedroom, pajamas on, sitting on the bed. Allie was still in the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth Ethan?" I asked. I got lucky with him. He wasn't like your typical dirty boy. He brushed his teeth, washed well, and it made my life easier that I didn't have to hold him down and wash him.

He nodded, "Yeah Momma." I sat next to him on the air mattress that he and Allie shared. I would have gladly slept there, but I was getting too old for that.

I ran my hand through his bronze hair. He looked a lot like Edward, but he had my big blue eyes. Allie had Edward's green eyes, my dark nutmeg hair, and my smile. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

He nodded eagerly, but then said sadly, "I'm gonna miss Daddy, though."

My heart tugged at this, "I know baby. But you'll see him soon enough."

"Momma?" he asked, those big baby blues looking at me inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"Who's a Jacob Black?"

_He'd heard me. Great._

"He's an old friend of Momma's."

He nodded, "Can I meet him?"

"Maybe one day. Momma hasn't seen him in a long time. Let me tuck you in, sweetie. I gotta get Allie ready for bed too. We've got a big day tomorrow!" I tried to sound as excited as I could, but the truth was, I was a little sad leaving Forks. I had grown up here. However, other than my father, and even Edward's parents even though I was no longer married to their son, I had nothing else here. And the job I had taken, promised me money.

I leaned down over Ethan and tucked the blanket in around him, then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Forever and ever?" he asked. It was our little game.

"Forever and ever."

He smiled the smile that lit up my world.

I went to the bathroom door and knocked, "Allie? You almost done in there?"

"Yeah Momma."

I waited, and a few seconds later the door opened.

"Brush your teeth?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right," I smiled, "Go crawl in bed, and I'll be right in to tuck you in after I brush my teeth."

I did my business and then tucked Allie in for the night. I then set my alarm, for 5:30 am, our flight left at 8:00 am, and we were expected to be in New York around 8:00 pm. I slid under the covers, and laid there only a few minutes, thinking about how very soon I would be in a new home, with a new job, starting a new life. And with that, I fell fast asleep.

JKPOV

One week later.

I exited the elevator like a smooth criminal, making my way up the front desk to check for my messages. The front desk girl, Jane, smiled flirtatiously as I approached.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," she said, her mouth then moving into a smirk.

"Morning. Any messages?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Brooks called to say that you're idea for the new Tiffany's line is the 'best advertising he's ever seen,' and then HR called, they have your new consultant. She's due in at ten."

I nodded. For once in my life, I hadn't requested to interview an employee, and it made me nervous, but I just didn't have the time. "Did they leave a name?"

She shook her head, "No, its odd. They didn't even send up her resume. I guess you'll find out when she gets here."

"Okay. Anyone else?" She shook her head again. "Well, when she gets here, can you send her into my office?"

I turned to head toward my office, but not before I turned back to Jane, "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Today is also the start day of the new marketing manager. Has she made it in yet?"

Jane shuffled around on her desk, looking at papers. "No, not that I'm aware of. I don't even have a name for her either."

Odd. What the hell was going on down in Human Resources. They needed to get their shit together.

"Well, when she gets here, can you send her to my office too? I need to discuss some things with her."

"Yes, sir."

It was amazing to me how this place had even stayed open before I got here. Everyone was so unorganized. Slowly but surely I had built my advertising department from shit to a solid gold empire. When I let HR deal with business for me, things went back to shit faster than the speed of light.

I went into my office, and sat in my chair, checking my email. There wasn't anything of interest. Until I saw one from my ex-wife Leah. I double clicked it.

_Jake,_

_You've got the kids for Thanksgiving, but not for Christmas, if that's okay?_

_Leah_

I hit reply and composed my response:

_Sounds good._

_Jake_

I had been divorced about 10 months now. I had two children, both girls, Sarah, 4 and Lucy, 2. We had been married about 5 years, before finally calling it quits. I met her in Phoenix when I moved there in 2002, and got married about a year later. It was the good life for a while. But as most good things do, it came to an end.

I moved to New York shortly after the divorce. The job I was offered was beyond better than the one in Phoenix. Leah had custody of the children, and I got them during holidays and the occasional summer here and there. They would be coming at Thanksgiving with their nanny, Lucinda.

I continued working through emails, still nothing catching my eye, when Jane buzzed my phone. I buzzed her back, "Yeah Jane?"

"The new marketing manager is here."

"Okay hun, send her in please." I glanced at my tie in the reflection of the computer monitor, and stood right as the door opened. If I said that the woman who walked through the door surprised me, that would be an understatement. In fact, I'm not sure there is a word for exactly what I felt. But I went weak in the knees for a moment. And as soon as her eyes met mine, she stopped as well.

It was her; it was Bella.

BPOV

I stopped. I stared. My mouth was hanging open, and I had no fucking clue what to say. We both stood there, completely tard-struck. I thought I saw him wobble in his spot, like his knees were going to give out, and suddenly I felt like I needed to sit too. I shut the door, and leaned against it.

_This can't be real. He can't really be the person I'm working with. For. No._

But it was. Jacob Black. My Jacob. He looked fucktacular. He hadn't changed a _whole _lot since I had last seen him. Except he had grown into a _man_. He may have even been taller and his hair was short, and slightly spiked. It's not that he was a kid the last time I saw him, but holy fuck. He looked like a motherfucking Adonis, wearing a fucking suit. My first instinct was that I wanted to hug him. Then I wanted to kiss him and tell him how sorry I was. Finally, I wanted to throw him down on the desk, and fuck the shit out of him.

Finally, he moved around the desk, slowly moving towards me, "Bella? Is that you?"

_Of course it was me._

I nodded, "Jacob?"

_Of course it's Jake, you ignorant bitch._

He closed the distance to me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him in return, and suddenly I lost all my cool. I burst into hysterical tears. Never in a million years had I expected Jake to be here. Never had I expected to see him again in my life. My best friend. My Jacob.

He patted my hair, as I sobbed into his chest, more than likely rubbing my make-up all over his nice shirt, but I didn't care, and something told me he wouldn't either. We stood there for a long time, me sobbing like a damned fool, and him consoling me. Finally, I spoke, "God, I missed you Jake. So many times I wanted to call you, and tell you how sorry I was... but I didn't think you ever wanted to see me again and.."

"Shhhh..." he said squeezing me, "It's okay Bells."

_Bells. How I missed that._

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was here, hugging my best friend. The one I had pushed away all those years ago. It was never Jake's fault, and it had taken me a long time to see that. He couldn't help the way he had felt for me. If only I had felt the same way back then. Then again, I wouldn't have Allie and Ethan, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

After what seemed like forever, Jake pulled away from me, looking at me.

"You're as beautiful as I remember, Bells."

Suddenly, I don't know what came over me, but I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. This was so not appropriate, but I couldn't help it. He didn't stop me, but suddenly I stopped. I looked at his hand. No ring. Could he... Could I be so lucky?

"Divorced," he smiled. "You?"

I nodded.

"Sorry to hear it."

"No you're not. And neither am I."

I went to kiss him again, but this time he did stop me.

"Not here, Bells." His words said no, but the look in his eyes told me differently. And I missed the way he called me "Bells." The look in his eyes told me that nothing had changed in these nine years. He still loved me and he had accepted me back into my life with open arms. I nodded in understanding and backed away.

He moved with me back over to the desk, and we sat. We talked about everything in our last nine years. I told him about my kids; he told me about his. And everything else, including how we both came to these jobs.

It was like nothing had changed though. It was like we hadn't even been apart. It was like all along we had been together.

_Goddammit, Bella. All these years. All these fucking years it was him._

Things had calmed down a little as we talked. We now moved onto discussing the job that lay ahead. However, it was obvious we were both having trouble concentrating, but we knew what had to be done.

Finally, his intercom buzzed, telling him that his new consultant was here as well. Before she entered, Jake leaned over to me, "Dinner later?"

"I've got the kids."

He nodded in understanding. "Maybe another night?"

Suddenly I had an idea, though it might not be a great one. "How about you come over for dinner?"

He smiled. God I loved that smile. It could make dry ice melt. "Sure, what time?"

"How about 7:00?"

"It's a date."

JKPOV

I spent the rest of the day in complete awe over what had happened. Bells was back in my life. Just as swiftly as I had left nine years ago, she had swiftly waltzed back in. And not a damn thing had changed about the way I felt about her. Apparently she had the same feelings as well. I wanted to say things were moving a bit fast, but then again, we were both adults, and it's not like we had just met.

I didn't see Bella for the rest of the day, although I tried to think of every reason to. There just wasn't anything I could come up with. Before she left my office, she left me her cell phone number. I did think it was a little strange that she had already invited me to dinner. She hadn't been divorced but only a few months, and she was already going to let me meet her kids. Then again, we had wasted so much time already.

I left the office about 5:00 pm and hailed a cab. I got home, showered, and changed. Then around six, I called Bella.

She picked up on the first ring. Her voice so sweet, as always.

"I need to know where you live."

She giggled, "Jake!"

"Yeah, it's me babe."

She told me where she lived, and I told her I would be there soon. I finished getting ready and headed to Bella's, which was nice, because I got to take the Harley out for a spin. I arrived at Bella's promptly at 7:00, but not before I stopped and picked up a large bouquet of roses for her, tulips for Alice, and matchbox cars for Ethan. I wasn't trying to win her children over, but I figured it wouldn't hurt.

The door was answered by who I could only guess to be the children's nanny. She let me in, and showed me to the kitchen, where Bella was pulling plates out of the cabinet. I wanted so badly to walk up to her, grab her, and kiss her like I had never kissed anyone before, but I knew that wasn't a great idea, since I glanced over at the table in the dining room, and saw two children sitting there quietly, eying me.

Bella turned, setting the plates on a small island in the center of her kitchen. Her eyes lit up once again. God she was beautiful. She may have been nine years older, but she looked the same to me. I guess, if anything, she had some smile lines creased on the side of her mouth, but that only told me that life had not been too hard on her, and for that I was grateful. Her hair was still long, dark, and soft looking, and it had a subtle curl to it. Her eyes were as blue as ever, and although I will say she put on about 15 pounds over the years, which by no means made her even the slightest bit heavy, if anything she had 'filled out.' She still looked exquisite.

I removed the roses from behind me back, "For you."

She smiled, and moved towards me, taking them from me. "Thank you so much." She then leaned to peer through the doorway to the dining room, "Allie! Ethan! Come here please."

They both came running in the room, as if they had been waiting for this moment all night.

Allie approached me first, "Hello, Mr. Black! I'm Alice Cullen." She did a curtsy that I could only grin at.

"Well, hello Alice. It's so nice to meet you. And if it's okay with your mom, you can call me Jacob." I pulled the tulips from behind my back, "And these are for you."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh my! My first flowers from a boy!" She squealed with absolute delight, taking them from me and running off to find a vase.

I turned to Ethan who was looking sheepishly at me, "You must be Ethan."

He nodded, "Yes sir."

I smiled, pulling the cars out from behind my back. He too lit up with a smile before reaching out and taking them from me. He turned to walk away, but Bella spoke up, "What do you two say?"

They both replied with a 'thank you,' then headed back to the table.

She smiled at me again, "You didn't have to do that. They would have liked you anyways. How could they not?"

I smiled, "Well, I imagine that this would have to be hard for them. Hell, I'm surprised you asked me over."

"It wasn't a happy subject at first. But they're smart. They understand better than everyone thinks they do."

I nodded, "Well, I'm glad you asked me over. Can I help with anything?"

She shook her head, "No. You're my guest. I wouldn't dream of it."

I laughed, "Well, I would. Let me help you set the table at least."

A warm smile crossed her face, "Fine."

I set the table as she brought out the food. She had made burgers. Yes, I loved this woman. She knew the way to my heart.

We ate, talking about random things I guess. The kids had a lot of questions about how their mother used to be. For some reason children got a kick out of that shit. I told them different stories, about how she had a crazy idea to learn how to ride a motorcycle, or the time we went to see a movie and she had the flu, and she got sick all over me. That one tickled them pink, while Bella just turned pink with embarrassment.

After dinner, I waited in the living room while she put the kids to bed. This night had been amazing, and I hoped that it would be the beginning to something more. I know she felt the same way I did, she had made it clear in so few words. I had her now, and I wasn't letting go this time.

When she finally came back down, she stood at the doorway and smiled. "Care to crack a bottle of wine with me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure thing."

"I'll be right back."

I continued to sit there, waiting for her to return. She did so, a few minutes later, with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She set them on the coffee table then moved over to the fireplace, which she proceeded to start. Once it had begun to burn, she moved over to the couch, sitting next to me.

I took the bottle from the table, and popped the cork out. I poured us each a glass, and we both began to sip it, as we sat there, staring into the fire. We sat in silence for a little while, sipping our wine, until finally Bella had something to say.

"Jake?" she asked, not looking away from the fire.

"Yes, Bells?" She had a very serious tone, and I was a little concerned where this might be going.

However, she turned her to look at me and I looked at her. She had so much warmth in her eyes, and such happiness. "I love you."

I would say that it caught me as a surprise, but it didn't. I felt exactly the same way. I smiled, and took her glass from her. I set them both on the table, before returning my attention back to her. The light from the fireplace illuminated her skin in such a way that she looked almost as if she was sparkling. She was radiant. I brought my hands to her face, cradling it ever so softly. She smiled softly and we both leaned in.

This kiss was different than the other two kisses we had shared. While it still had the same electrifying feeling to it, it was better; more passionate, more love. The first kiss had been about showing her what could be, the second out of pure bliss that we were together, and this one. This one, that I knew the rest of our kisses would be like, until the day we died.

She pulled back, gazing at me. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I can't believe you're here either."

"Let's go to my room," she said, standing slowly. I nodded, standing as well. She moved to the fireplace, shutting it down for the night. Then we made our way slowly upstairs. The children's rooms were at the end of the hall, which was good. We slipped quietly into the bedroom, and shut the door behind us. She locked it, just in case.

There was a fireplace in her room too. This house, was so Bella. I smiled to myself. She moved around, throwing pillows off her bed. I moved to start the fireplace for her. As it came to life, I turned to her, "Have any music?"

She smiled, giving me a playful wink, "How romantic of you. There's a music system in the wall right here. I've got a CD of love songs in there." She let a sort of embarrassed laugh.

The lightness in my heart was intense, "That's perfect."

She reached over, and pressed play. I chuckled as REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" came on.

I moved to her, as the words began

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

She sat, facing me at the edge of the bed. I put my hands on her face again, and kissed her right as the chorus picked up.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

I chuckled.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"This goddamn song."

She chuckled, "It's like it knows."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

This was what I had waited for my whole life. I had her in my arms. The kiss began to deepen, our mouths hot on each other, creating intensity, that was undoubtedly not being helped by the fireplace in the room.

Bella started sliding back on the bed, just as the next song began to play. I wasn't really quite sure what song it was, but it didn't matter. I climbed up, following her movements. And positioned myself over her. I leaned down, kissing her again, this time kissing along her jawline, up to her ear, where I lingered a moment, kissing that spot right behind the earlobe. She shivered, a soft moan escaping her lips. I worked my way back down her jawline and around to the other side, doing the same thing.

Nine years ago, it would have never been like this. If she had been interested in me, we would have fucked already. But fucking wasn't my prerogative. I wanted to _make love _to Bella. And that's exactly what I was doing.

BPOV

I was still waiting to wake up from the dream I was having. There was no way this was happening. But it was. I had everything. And it was perfect. Jake's hands rested at the edge of my shirt, before he leaned down and kissed me again. I could never grow tired of his kisses. His warm hands slid up my shirt slightly, stopping at my waist. He then slowly began to remove it, and I lifted slightly to help him remove it. However, I didn't feel this was fair, and I reached for his shirt, removing it as well.

I stared up at Jake, at what I can only define as the most glorious body I had ever seen. I was right to call him an Adonis. He was chiseled like a fucking god. I couldn't help thinking to myself, that this was mine. He was mine. I ran my hands slowly down over his chiseled abs, and a little lower, tracing the V on him that led to the area I really wanted to get to. But he was taking it slow. And that was fine. I wanted to savor every moment I could.

His hands rubbed gently against my skin, over my stomach, and up to the fabric of my bra. He squeezed my breasts gently on the outside, causing my nipples to become erect, then me to moan. He smiled as he realized that my bra was one that snapped in the front. He leaned down kissing my neck, as his index finger slid under the one clip that was standing between him and my breasts, and pulled up with an soft audible click. It opened, and the cloth slid away from my breasts, exposing them.

A small groan escaped Jake's throat as he saw my breasts. He instantly leaned into them, pressing his face in them. One hand grabbed the right one, and his mouth grabbed the left. Instantly, a fire shot through me. While I felt as though I was on fire all the other times we had touched, it was nothing compared to the inferno that erupted as his mouth made contact with my breasts. I felt alive, like someone had administered a shot of adrenaline straight to my heart.

I couldn't help it, but my hips instinctively lifted into his, and I felt that he was just as excited as I was. He looked up at me with a soft smile, "Don't get too carried away, love. We're gonna be here a while."

I groaned. I understood what he was doing, but I wasn't sure I'd make it. Although he might be getting pleasure from doing this, he couldn't be getting the same pleasure I was. I'd have to put my mouth on him and give him a taste of his own medicine.

I reached for his pants, but he countered with kissing down my chest and stomach, reaching my pants. He unbuttoned them slowly, and began to pull them off over my hips and ass, tossing them to the floor. I hadn't even bothered wearing panties, figuring if this did happen, it would eliminate one piece of clothing. He began kissing all around me, everywhere but the _one place _I wanted him to. He kept kissing along the inside of my thigh, coming oh so close, his hot breath making me wetter each time I felt it hit me. Then I felt a finger, run slowly up my slit, and I bucked my hips, moaning.

He chuckled. This was not funny.

I groaned, "Jacob..."

He nipped at my thighs with his teeth. Then I felt him move away. I looked up to see that he was unbuttoning his jeans. He slid them off, leaving only black boxers, but I didn't need boxers to see what I had been missing all these years.

When I say Edward had a small dick, I need you to understand. I'm surprised he got me pregnant with what little he was packing.

Jacob was the opposite. I had to be staring at at least ten inches of pure Jacob Black glory. The thought daunted me just a little.

He then slipped his boxers off as well, his eyes never leaving mine. He came back to the bed, and slipped back over me, positioning himself between my legs. I was so thankful he hadn't continued teasing me. As much fun as foreplay could be, we had the rest of our lives. Now, I need to feel his body connected with mine. I needed the fire that erupted every time he touched me, to consume my entire body. I needed this like I needed air to breathe. He hung over me, looking down. I felt like I was about die and go to heaven, and this god above me was going to take me there, one slow thrust at a time.

JKPOV

"I love you, Bells." I couldn't say those words enough. I was about show her, exactly how much I loved her. I leaned down again, kissing her. My mouth locked on hers, our tongues slowly caressing each other's. The head of me was so close to her entrance, the heat from it was almost painful. It was funny, I was actually a little nervous, whereas I had _never _been nervous before. I felt like I was 18 again, except this time, I was losing it to Bella, and losing it to her would have made me nervous. It was a good nervous. It was a giddy nervous. It was the way things should be when you love someone.

I broke the kiss, whispering to her, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, biting her lip, "It's always been you, Jake."

I couldn't help but smirk, but not in an insensitive dick head kind of way. I nuzzled my nose against hers, and kissed her, my tongue once again mingling with hers. I pressed the head of myself against her opening. She moaned into my mouth. She lifted her hips slowly. I slowly started to enter her. She was so tight and wet. If I had been 18, I would have lost it right there, but thankfully I was almost 30, and I had that under control.

I couldn't help but notice that the music that had begun playing was "I'll Make Love to You" by Boys II Men. I swear the CD Player _knew _what was happening.

As my throbbing member slipped into Bella inch by inch, I was losing myself. It was the most amazing sexual moment I had ever had. I looked at Bella, who had also opened her eyes.

We didn't talk, just connected in every sense of the word. I slowly began to work in and out of her. With each withdrawal and re-entrance, she took more of me. She was letting out soft, exquisite moans of ecstasy.

It was like we fit together perfectly. I fit into her like a puzzle piece. As I slid in and out of her at a slow and steady pace, I put both my hands on either side of her head, brushing the hair away from her face and cradling her as I made love to her the way I had always wanted to.

Our eyes still didn't leave each other's, and I began to feel like I wasn't going to be able to make it much longer. There was no space between us, as I had laid my body completely against hers. Our body's moving together in unison.

"Jake..." it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"Bella," I whispered back.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too."

At that moment, she moaned loud. I covered my mouth with hers, and I felt the walls of her womanhood tighten around me in spasm. She was gasping as her orgasm swept over her, and that undid me. I moaned softly into her neck as my body gave in and I came with her. My body has never been rocked quite that insanely by an orgasm. We kept rocking together as our orgasms took over, creating a roller coaster of pure pleasure. Just when we thought it was over, another one would explode in us, and she called out my name over and over.

Finally, after what seemed like 100 climaxes all at once, we subsided into each other., breathing heavily, and both whimpering. And as if the CD player once again knew, Journey's "Open Arms" began. And we both let out a small chuckle.

I held her in my arms, tightly, and sang to her softly.

"_Lying beside you,_

_Here in the dark,_

_Feeling your heart beat with mine_

_Softly you whisper,_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind_

_We sailed on together_

_We drifted apart_

_And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you_

_With Open Arms_

_Nothing to Hide_

_Believe what I Say_

_So Here I am_

_With Open Arms_

_Hoping you'll see_

_What your love means to me_

_Open Arms"_

We laid in silence, listening as the song continued, and then came to end. She was nuzzled against my chest. My Bella.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jacob."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Hello hello readers! Surprise! After seeing Eclipse twice, once the night before the premiere and again the next day, I had hoped to get inspiration for my main story, but that wasn't the case. Instead, it was this one that spoke to me, even though I hadn't ever really intended on continuing it. As of right now I can't really predict how long it will draw out or anything, I've got a bit of a plot written in my noggin' so it'll go for a little bit I think. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and look forward to more!**

**Also, if you're over 18, a wolf lovin girl like me, and want more wolf stories, head on over to http:/ jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com and join us! We have a blast! In the event that my stories ever get pulled, you will find them backed up over there. You can also find them on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library, under the same Penname.**

**Finally you can find my twitter at www (dot) twitter (dot) com/ heiwahippie  
**

**Also, if you're a writer, or looking into getting into writing check out www (dot) twiwriteffc (dot) com This contains information on the convention I am associated with to bring you a Twilight themed fanfiction writing convention! **

**Okay, so, enjoy this chapter. Leave me some love! :)**

**Also, I changed the names of Bella's son to Ethan, from Carlisle and Jake's kids from Isabella and Renee to Sarah and Lucy.  
**

Chapter 2

BPOV  
_Brrrrrrrrrrrrpt!_  
_Huh?_  
_Brrrrrrrrrrrpt!_  
I felt a nudge and a soothing whisper in the dark, "Bella."  
_Brrrrrrrrrrrpt!_  
Another nudge, "Bella, wake up. Your phone is going off."  
The vibration continued against the hard wood of the nightstand as I reached for the illuminated screen. As I brought it near my face, I squinted, the bright light stinging my eyes. I groaned, first at the time, 3:00 am, and then at the number calling me, Edward.  
I hit ignore.  
At this hour, a call from Edward meant one thing; he was drunk. Less than a minute later, the buzzing started again. I didn't want to answer, but then I got worried. What if something were really wrong; with Charlie or his parents?  
I caved, sitting up and pressing the answer button. As soon as the call connected though, I regretted my decision. A tell-tale sign that Edward was inebriated was that he played the television or music way too loud. Through the phone speaker blasted what sounded like the History Channel or something similar. The sound obviously took Jake by surprise as well because he jumped next to me. I reached over, putting my finger over his mouth, a sign to remain quiet.  
Next I heard the sound of crashing beer cans, always an encouraging sign, and then his slurred emo voice violated my ears, "Bella love? Are you there?"  
I cringed. If I hated one thing the most, it was Edward calling me love. I drew in a sharp breath, "What do you want Edward? Do you have any idea what time it is? I have to work in a few hours."  
Silence.  
"Edward?"  
"I miss you," he sobbed through the phone. "Why did you leave me? Why did you take the kids?"  
I sighed, "You know why, Edward. We've been over this a million times."  
A split second later, his mood changed, "You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"  
I hung up.  
A few moments later, _brrrrrrrrpt!_  
I ignored it again, and then picked it up to dial his brother, Jasper.  
It rang four times before Jasper's groggy voice answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Jazz," I started. In that moment I felt the tears well in my eyes. I fucking hated this. I hated that Edward still had that control over me, to cause me such pain, and such anguish that I got riled by it. Jake sat up next to me as he heard my sniffling, and wrapped his arms tightly around me, but remained quiet.  
I heard him yawn, "Hey Bella, everything okay?"  
I sniffed, "It's Edward, harassing me again."  
Jasper was silent for a moment, and then he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry."  
My phone beeped and I glanced at the screen: _Edward._  
"I..." I couldn't even speak now.  
"I'll take care of it Bella," he said, obvious irritation and anger brewing in his voice. I knew that it wasn't meant towards me, but I couldn't help but feel bad.  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
"Just turn off your phone."  
"I will."  
"Bye darlin'," he said as he hung up.  
I hung up too, and shut my phone off, setting it on the nightstand.

I sat there for a moment, completely amazed by the events even though I should not have been. A warm hand found the small of my back, bringing my attention back to where I was. My eyes had adjusted, and I could see Jake in the dark, his eyes full of concern for me.

I was still adjusting to the fact that he was here; that we were here. His lips curved into a gentle smile, "You okay?"

Nodding, I slid closer to him. We moved together, sliding back into the bed, his arms re-wrapping around me. I whispered my response into the dark, "It was Edward."

"I gathered that," he held me there, as if signaling that he was protecting me. I felt safe enough, but mostly because I was on the other side of the country. It wasn't that Jake couldn't take Edward, because he could, but the distance between my ex-husband and I was the most comforting.

I didn't even remember falling asleep again, but I did and my dreams were filled with torment, of Edward harassing me, calling me, threatening me. I was running; running for my life, and yet I couldn't escape.

JKPOV

Bella fell back asleep before I did and I laid there in the dark watching her, listening to the sound of her slow, even breathing. My heart ached for her. All I wanted to do was protect her. At least with Leah, our marriage had ended somewhat peacefully. Leah had no real qualms with me, and I didn't have any with her. She wasn't an addict of any kind. At times she could be controlling, and a little neurotic and high strung, but it had never affected either of us in the way that Bella's divorce from Edward was affecting her.

I wish that things had been different. I wish that she and I could have made it work all those years ago, but I guess that it hadn't been our time then. Now was our time, and with it we would make the most of it. If I had it my way, Bella would be mine forever.

I fell asleep with her encased in my arms, my face nestled into her hair, which smelled like strawberries, an intoxicating scent that made me tingle. I slept hard, with no dreams, until the very end when a familiar song kept blaring in my head. Over and over, repeating itself I began to get annoyed. It was like someone had put the same 20 seconds on repeat. Then I realized it was my phone.

My eyes shot open, and I flew out of bed, searching for the annoying ringing that was coming from somewhere on the floor.

"Goddammit," I cursed, searching for the sound. I found it, in my discarded pants and yanked it from the pocket. I hit answer, "Jacob Black."

The voice on the other line caught me by surprise. It was Jane, my secretary, "Mr. Black? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you!"

"It's okay Jane, what do you need?" I began to search for my boxers, finding them near my pants as well and I slipped into them quickly.

"Mr. Brooks is here for your 10:00am meeting," she started.

"FUCK," I yelled into the receiver. "Jane, tell him I'm sorry. I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and looked at the time. It was fucking 10:00 am.

"Bella! Wake up!" I grabbed my pants and threw them on, followed by my t-shirt. I didn't have time to shower. Luckily I had an extra suit at the office.

Bella stirred, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"It's 10:00 baby. We're both late for work."

"Shit," she said jumping out of bed. "Shit shit shit! Fuck! Ethan and Allie!" We both moved quickly, getting dressed and running out the bedroom door. As we passed the kitchen, the nanny was there, and I saw Bella sigh. "I'm so sorry, Abbie. I overslept."

I observed that Abbie must have been in her fifties, and very quiet. She nodded, "It's okay Ms. Cullen, I told the children you were sleeping in. They were fed and on the bus in time."

Bella nodded, thanking her, "Thank you so much. It won't happen again."

She waved a hand, "Don't worry about it."

We headed out the front door, stopping right outside on the doorstep. I turned to her, "How are you getting to work?"

"Cab," she replied.

"Ride with me," I invited. "You can wear the helmet."

She nodded and I extended my hand to her, guiding her down the steps and to the street where my bike was parked. Before securing the helmet over her head, I leaned into her, giving her a soft kiss. After, I slid on the bike, and she slipped in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I revved the engine and took off.

We were lucky, hitting very little traffic, and pulled into the parking garage at the building at 10:35 am. As we raced to the elevator, climbed in, and pressed our floors we were both trying to contain our laughter. Granted, the gentleman I was meeting with was not going to find my tardiness amusing, and in any other situation I would've been irritated, but not today. Not with Bella. I stole another quick kiss before she stepped off the elevator at her floor.

"Call me when you get off work," I said. "I'll drive you home."

She nodded and smiled as the doors began to close, but not before she mouthed those three little words that made my heart melt. Eight floors later, I stepped off the elevator. The first person I saw was Jane, sitting at the desk and looking frantic.

"He's still in there," she said as I approached. "Where have you been?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, and frankly it is really none of your business."

"Sorry sir," she apologized.

"I need you to go in there and tell Mr. Brooks that I will be in 5 minutes. Can you do that Hun?"

She nodded nervously, "Yes sir."

"Thanks."

I made a mad dash for my office, closing the door and locking it. I went to the coat cabinet, opening it up. Sure enough, I had an extra suit. I changed as quickly as possible, black slacks and coat with a white button up dress shirt and red tie. I checked my hair in the mirror, running my hands through it. On the way out the door, I spritzed a small bit of cologne, grabbed my folder, and then jogged down the hall to the conference room.

As I opened the door, Mr. Brooks was seated, hands clasped in front of him, looking very pissed. I walked up to him slowly, making my apologies, "Mr. Brooks, I am so very sorry I am. I promise it was not intentional."

He stood, extending his hand to clasp mine, "Mr. Black, if not for your exceptional reputation I would definitely have to think about firing you from this account."

I nodded, "I understand sir. Again, I apologize."

"Let's get down to business."

We discussed numbers, strategies, and more design ideas. It was a long meeting, grueling and stressful and when we finished, I was thankful. As Mr. Brooks headed out the door, he gave me a warning, "Do not be late to our next meeting, or I may have to rethink this arrangement."

"It won't happen again."

BPOV

The day dragged by so slowly; even more slowly than the day before had. At least I had something to look forward to yesterday. Yes, Jake had offered to drive me home, but that could change. If he had to work late, then I would have to take a cab. I spent the day on the phone, discussing accounts until about 3:00 pm when I got a call.

I picked up the receiver to my desk phone, "Bella Cullen, marketing."

"Well hello," a familiar voice sung sweetly in my ear. I couldn't stop the smile that danced across my face.

"Hello, handsome."

"Can I see you in my office?" His tone grew serious.

"I'll be right up," I responded. I hung up the phone and left my office, locking it on my way out. I took the elevator up eight floors to his office. When I stepped out, I was greeted by the blond secretary, Jane.

"Hello Ms. Cullen. Can I help you?"

"Please," I started, "Call me Bella. And Mr. Black requested me in his office."

She gestured to his door, "Go on in."

I nodded, "Thank you." I knocked twice the opened the handle, letting myself in. He looked up from his papers with that smile that made my heart flutter, sputter, and skip beats. I closed the door behind me.

His bright smile turned into a devilish smirk as I made my way to the desk, "You needed me, Mr. Black?"

He growled, low and deep, so fucking sexy. He motioned for me to come closer, and I did, standing at the edge of his desk. His hand extended, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me to his lap, where I sat. Kissing my neck, he mumbled, "I didn't get to properly send you off this morning."

Chills set into me, reverberating through me. "Is that so?" I responded breathlessly.

"Mmm," he responded.

I leaned down, capturing his lips in mine. The passion rushed over me like I was tumbling over the edge of a waterfall, and I found myself wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. His arms tightened around my waist as the kiss deepened.

We stayed that way, our mouths happy for the contact, until his phone rang. He reached over and pressed the speaker, breaking away from my lips, "Yes, Jane?"

"Mr. Brooks is on the line."

"All right, put him through."

I kissed his cheek, then slid off of his lap, heading for the door. I waved as I exited and headed back towards the elevator. I tried not to give myself away, but Jane was already eying me suspiciously as I pressed the up arrow on the wall. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as Jane's gaze continued to gawk, and then I ducked into the elevator as it opened, glad to be out of her line of sight.

I spent the rest of the day organizing my office, putting away files, and reviewing the accounts I would have phone conferences with the next day. When 6:00 pm rolled around I was thrilled. I picked up my phone and dialed Jake's office. It rang twice before he picked up, "Jacob Black."

"Hey. I'm done with work."

"I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Yeah," I replied and then hung up the phone. I turned off my computer, shut out the lights and then locked my office before I headed toward the elevator. As I waited for it to pick me up, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, glancing at the screen. It was Jasper.

I answered, "Hey Jazz."

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to let you know that Edward won't be bothering you for a while. He checked himself into rehab this morning."

I was surprised by this. Edward was always a "do it yourself" type of guy, and never wanted to seek help. However, it made me happy. "Good," I replied. "I really hope he can quit."

"Me too. I went over there last night, and it was bad, Bella."

My heart sank, "Spare me the details please. You know that I want him to get better, but it's over between us."

"I know, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad he's getting the help he needs." The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to reveal the man of my dreams, standing there, arms across his chest, a subtle smirk on his lips as his eyes connected with mine. I stepped in, "Jazz, I'm getting in the elevator. I'll call you back." I hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

I stepped in, and the doors closed behind me. He smiled, "I couldn't wait till the lobby."

I returned the smile, "Well, I'm glad you couldn't."

"Are you hungry?"

I stopped a moment to think about it, realizing that I was, but I retracted, "I have two kids to feed, remember?"

"They're invited too," he countered. "We can swing by my place and then swing by yours, if you want."

I nodded eagerly, "I would love it."

He stopped then, his face growing serious, "This isn't too fast is it? I mean, yes we've known each other forever, but if this is too much, too fast, it's okay. We can slow it down."

I found it endearing that Jacob was worried if we were moving too fast, but I laughed softly, "Whether it's fast or slow Jacob Ephraim Black, I'm not going anywhere."

Nudging me playfully he responded, "I'm glad, because I had no intention of letting you go." As we reached the bottom floor, we left the building into the parking garage and headed back to his place.

Jacob lived in a three bedroom condo about half an hour from my house. As we walked in, I was surprised to find that his home did not look as much like a bachelor pad as I expected. He dropped his keys on the counter, and removed his wallet from his pocket, setting that on the counter too.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, "I'm gonna call Abbie and let her know what's going on."

"Invite her too," he said. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and get changed, please make yourself at home."

He left the kitchen and headed back down a hallway as I picked up the phone to call home. After I spoke with Abbie, filling her in on the details, she politely declined joining us for dinner. I told her I would be home soon. After I hung up, I made my way into the living room. There was a bookshelf against one wall, that contained pictures, and it was the first place I headed. I smiled as I browsed over photos of Jake with his girls. There was one with Jake and his first born, Isabella as an infant, and then another with Jake, a two year old Isabella, and infant Renee. I could tell by the photos that he really loved his girls. They were both russet skinned with dark hair and dark eyes. I didn't know what their mother looked like, but I imagined that she was probably gorgeous as well.

There were more recent photos, taken within the last year, and probably some within the last few months; smiling, happy children with big white toothed smiles, just like Jacob. They too were like giant balls of sunshine, just like Jacob. I prepared to move on to look at something else, when a single book on the shelf caught my eye. I knew the book immediately; it had been one of my favorite books growing up, Pride and Prejudice. I reached forward, pulling it from the shelf and opening the front cover. Inside my name was scribbled, Bella Swan. I had completely forgotten about this book; I had loaned it to Jake during high school. I flipped mindlessly through the pages smiling softly to myself.

As I turned the book upright again to set it back on the shelf, the soft plunk of something diving from the pages brought my attention to the floor. I didn't need to see the front to know that it was a picture. I picked it up, turning it over, a small gasp leaving me. I remembered when this picture was taken; a few months before I'd married Edward, before I'd fucked everything up. It was taken by Sam, one of Jacob's best friends. We were in his garage, working on the Rabbit, well he was working on the Rabbit. I was annoying him with wedding plans, but Sam had come in, proud for his brand new camera, and wanted a picture. Jake had pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

It wasn't until I saw the picture that I realized how truly blind I had really been. Jake and I had our foreheads pressed together, and we gazed into each other's eyes. Except this gaze was far from playful, it was love.

"I've got a couple more," Jake interrupted, causing me to jump.

"I.. sorry, I didn't mean to snoop. Just saw the book, and the picture fell out." I blushed.

"Don't be, you're in the photo after all. Sam took a few more that day, but it's my favorite. I'm guessing you see why?"

I nodded, feeling like such an idiot, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, walking to me, arms out. Before he reached me I could smell him, woodsy, like a forest after a hard rain and I inhaled, the scent wobbling me in my spot. "You have no reason to be sorry, Bells. Things happened how they happened. You and I made paths for ourselves that may have never happened if we had taken this path first."

I smiled, trying to feel hopeful, "You think?"

"I do," he said reassuringly. "Things have worked themselves out. If you let me, from here on out, we'll make our path together."

"Nothing would make me happier." My stomach grumbled then and I giggled, "Well, maybe some dinner with three of my most favorite people in the world."

**Okay, so again, leave me some love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. There's a mini-lemon at the end, so be warned. It's not like crazy or anything, but just letting you know.**

**Also, if you're into Vampire Diaries, I've got a Damon/Elena one that I posted the first chapter for. Four more to follow shortly... **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**And as always, I own nothing.  
**

Chapter 3

BPOV

The weeks flew by after that; dinners out, dinners in; Jake and I spending so much time together. Sometimes he'd sleep over, but only on a few occasions did I stay with him since I had the kids. Edward didn't call, though on occasion I heard from Jasper or Esme regarding his recovery. I was thankful that he was still in rehab, and improving. Regardless, everything was cruising along smoothly and I was happier than I had ever been.

What made things even better was the fact that Jake loved Alice and Ethan too. After a few weeks, he'd expressed how amazing they were, and hoped that I would feel the same about his daughters.

"Well, considering they came from you," I said with a cheeky grin, "I'm sure I'll love them."

Even Allie and Ethan had grown fond of Jake. One night, Jake had gone to his house instead of staying over, and I was upstairs tucking Allie into bed when she asked, "Momma? Do you love Jake?"

I wasn't sure how to approach this, though both my kids were smart, and they knew that I would never get back with their father, I didn't want them to feel that I was in any way trying to replace Edward with Jake.

"I do baby, very much so."

"Are you going to marry him?"

An even more difficult question, so I answered as honestly as I could, "I don't know."

She sat up, her bright green eyes shimmering with excitement, "Can I be in the wedding if you do?"

I laughed softly thinking that it would be typical of my girly-girl to want to be all dolled up for a wedding, "Yes baby. If I marry Jake, you can be in the wedding. And so can Ethan if he wants."

She grinned happily, "I hope you marry Jake." Then she said matter of factly, "He makes you happy. I can see it. Daddy never made you laugh as much as Jake does."

Guilt swarmed over me. I had always tried to keep my failing marriage with Edward hidden from the kids. I never wanted them to see the negativity of the situation. But once again, I was amazed at how perceptive my girl was.

A few weeks later, Ethan inquired as well, giving me his blessing. Even though I wasn't sure where this relationship would take us, it was good to know that my kids were okay with it.

It was now the first week in November, and in less than two weeks Jake would have his daughters in New York with him.

"I can't wait for you to meet them," he chattered excitedly over the phone.

I smiled, "I can't wait either. Leah is okay with it?"

"She wasn't thrilled at first, but we're divorced and I have every right to move on. I could understand if I had been plowing through women, no pun intended, but I haven't. Both you and I know how serious we are about this. She'll be okay with it."

"Good," I replied with a small smile. "What time you want to head out?"

It was Saturday, and we had plans to go to lunch and then to the Central Park Zoo with the kids. Ethan's birthday was on Monday, and part of his present from Jake was going to the zoo. Ethan was so excited that he had spent the whole week researching the different types of animals in the zoo. Ethan was turning 6 and in kindergarten, as he had started when we moved to New York, but he had started reading a good year before he even started school. He was my little genius.

Ethan had taken a notebook and written down all sorts of various facts about penguins, wolves, and so many others that he had researched about. The notebook was now sitting on the edge of the counter, next to him as he shoveled cereal down his throat.

"I'll be there in about an hour if that's okay?" Jake replied, pulling me from my thoughts.

"That's good," I said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up and I turned my attention to Ethan, "Slow down there tiger. We're not leaving for an hour. Where's your sister?"

He shrugged.

"Allie!" I called out the kitchen door for her.

A few moments later she responded, "Yeah?"

"Come eat your breakfast! We're leaving in an hour!"

She appeared a few minutes later, wearing a black sweater and leopard printed pants. I couldn't believe I had let her buy them, they were truly hideous. But she had to have them. My Allie was a fashion diva, or so she thought. Then again, maybe I was the one who needed fashion advice. I just thought it amusing that she wanted to wear leopard print pants to the zoo.

She sat at the bar as I fixed her some breakfast. As she ate and Ethan finished, I began to finish getting ready for the rest of the day as well, packing a small bag with essentials; gloves, hats, scarves and gathering everyone's jackets. It was cool out, and in the sun it was even warm enough to not wear a jacket, but that could change instantly, and I learned to be prepared. By the time I had everything together, Jake was walking in the front door, ready to go.

Both Allie and Ethan ran to Jake, jumping in his arms. He lifted them both in each arm and I smiled. I never got that kind of response, and I found it even more amusing, because they had just seen him last night.

As he set them both down, Ethan pulled out his notebook, then told Jake, "I wrote down everything interesting about my favorite animals in the zoo! Did you know the tusks of a hippopotamus can grow to be a foot long!"

Jake smiled, looking genuinely interested; just another reason why I loved him, "I did not know that, Ethan. I can't wait to hear what other interesting things you learned buddy!" He tousled Ethan's hair before looking to Allie, "Well, it looks like you're dressed for the zoo! We might want to be careful; the leopards might mistake you for one of their own!"

She put her hands on her hips, "What? You don't like my pants?"

He chuckled, "I do, sweetheart. I'm just giving you a hard time. You should've talked your mother into a matching pair." His eyes darted to me, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

He walked toward me then, taking me into his arms and kissing the top of my head, "Missed you."

"Me too," I responded.

As he planted a kiss on me, there was the sound of "ewww" followed by the retreating footsteps of my children.

JKPOV

The Central Park Zoo was much less crowded than I had anticipated. Ethan could hardly contain himself as he ran to each exhibit, opening up his notebook and educating us on the current animal. Then, he would write down questions that he intended on researching when he got home, or he would ask the zoo keeper.

Allie seemed barely interested in the animals, but walked along patiently, pretending to be interested in what Ethan had to say. Bella and I followed a few steps behind, our hands laced together. She smiled, watching her kids, and I smiled watching her.

"You got really lucky, Bells; having two great kids." I squeezed her hand lightly. I'd really come to love these kids, not that I would've had any choice. I couldn't have Bella without them, just like she couldn't have me without mine. I was okay with that; I didn't consider her kids to be baggage. They were my family; just as much as my own flesh and blood.

She smiled, "Yeah, I really did get lucky. I can't wait to meet Sarah and Lucy. I hope they like me."

He smiled, "Well, I'm sure it'll take getting used to. They're so used to their mother; and they're younger, so it may be a little more difficult to understand. But I have faith that they will grow to love you as much as I do."

She chuckled breathlessly, "Four kids."

"I always wanted a big family. You know me, I'm all about family." I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "Who knows, maybe even one day we'll have one of our own."

She grew silent and responded with a solemn, "Yeah maybe."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to."

She shook her head, "Nah. No, it's not you, Jake."

"Then what?" I stopped her, pulling her to me. Her eyes met with mine a brief moment, before she looked away.

"It's nothing. Can we not talk about it right now?"

I sighed; a stern nod was my answer, "Yeah. Sure Bells."

I dropped it, but I was concerned. A large knot formed in my stomach. I knew that we cared for each other; we had expressed it on many occasions, but was I missing something?

We walked a while in silence, Allie and Ethan still moving ahead to each exhibit. As we neared the last few exhibits I called them to me. As they approached I pulled out 8 tickets, waving them in front of Allie and Ethan.

"What is it?" Allie questioned excitedly.

"These, my dear, are third row tickets to see Lion King on Broadway in two weeks, when Sarah and Lucy get here. I hope that's okay!" I had overheard Allie talking about wanting to see the Lion King on Broadway one of the first few nights I had eaten dinner with them. Ethan expressed how "cool" that would be as well. I had bought the tickets that same week, but waited to tell them until now.

Allie squealed with delight, and Ethan exclaimed a loud "Whoa, cool!"

I looked to Bella, taking in the smile on her face as well, and then she raised an eyebrow, "But eight tickets?"

"Abbie and Erin," I smiled. The nannies.

She nodded.

By the time we finished at the zoo, it was well into the evening. I took us to dinner, and then back to Bella's. After we put the two exhausted kids to bed she pulled me into her bedroom. She changed into a long t-shirt and her boy cut underwear that I loved because they made her ass look so fucking delicious. I smiled, moving towards her, but she put her hands up to stop me.

"We need to talk, Jake."

I halted my step, the knot once again rising in my stomach.

She shook her head at me, "It's not…that bad. Please, just sit down." She gestured to the bed, where I moved to take a seat. I seated myself against the headboard, removing my shoes and pulling myself to sit Indian style. She crawled onto the bed and sat herself across from me, mimicking my seating preference.

I watched her draw in a deep breath, her eyes gazing up to meet mine. I saw a glisten in her eyes, and I hesitated to reach out to her. I did, taking her hand in mine, "Baby, talk to me."

"I.. I should've told you this sooner, but I didn't think about it. I guess, with my two kids, and your two kids that we wouldn't think about adding anymore."

I suddenly understood. She didn't want anymore kids. I nodded, "It's okay, if you don't want anymore children Bells. I've got you. Allie and Ethan are just as much like my own, even if they aren't my blood. It's okay."

She shook her head, a silent tear sliding down her cheek now, "It's not that, Jake. More than anything, I would love to have children with you. I'd have ten more with you if I could…" she trailed off.

_If she could._

She continued, wiping another tear from her face, "I had a miscarriage about two years ago, and it was really bad, Jake. I was in the hospital for about a week. Anyways, Edward's dad, who's a doctor, said the chances of me conceiving again were very, very unlikely."

My heart ached for her in that moment as I saw the pain in her. She wanted, more than anything to bear a child with me, but knew she couldn't.

I pulled her into my arms at that moment, rubbing her back as she sniffled into my t-shirt. "There were times after that where Edward and I were intimate," I felt her cringe at the thought. "I never conceived so I just figure that I can't anymore."

I stroked her hair lightly, "I love you Bells. I've got you, so I can't really ask for much more than that. Sorry to say it, but you're stuck with me."

A small chuckle escaped her as she pulled back, looking at me. "I'm sorry I got so upset. It just took me by surprise when you said it."

"No need to apologize baby doll. All that matters to me is that you're happy."

A smile spread across her lips, "I am, Jake. I am happier than I have been in a long time."

"Mmm, that warms my heart to hear baby," I squeezed her tighter to me, wanting her as close as possible.

BPOV

I buried my face in his chest, gripping my hands to his t-shirt, drawing in one long inhale. I exhaled, a small growl escaping my lips, "You smell so good."

I loved the way Jake smelled. It was always so musky, woodsy, like he'd spent all day in a forest after a fresh rain. Just a whiff of that scent caused a mini-tsunami in my panties.

I put my hands on his shoulders, kissing my way up his chest, slowly pressing my lips against the fabric of his shirt. He responded with an "Mmm," his hands placed gently on my waist.

I guess it was a little odd that we'd just had the conversation about me not being able to have kids, and now I wanted to perform just the act that could cause pregnancy if I could get pregnant. Then again, there were few things that could truly distract me from having sex with Jake. Sex with Jake was like eating Lays potato chips; you can't eat just one. A couple of touches from him and it was like I was 18 again.

I moved to straddle over him, my hands tugging at his shirt. As soon as the fabric cleared his body, my mouth found his. The need for him consumed me then as his hands grasped my body, pulling my shirt away from me; his hands cupping my breasts. He squeezed them, causing my mouth to break away in a moan.

He seized this opportunity to latch his mouth to the most sensitive part of my neck, right above the collar bone. The man knew how to drive me crazy.

I reached between my thighs to find the button of his jeans. The tightness of them gave away the true nature of his readiness for me. I moaned as the button gave way and my hand found his hard shaft, pulling it from its cage to stroke it.

"Mmm," he growled breathlessly as my hand ran up and down his length. He kissed my shoulder, "Love you so much."

I pushed my panties aside and positioned myself over him. "I love you too," I responded as I slid my hot, wet center over the head of him. One of his arms gripped around my waist tightly, while the other reached into my hair, releasing it from the clip that held it to let it cascade down my shoulders and back.

He put a hand in my hair, gripping the curls as I lowered myself onto him. I moaned with pleasure as I began to rock against him. The need for him grew, even as he was inside of me. He kept his arm tight around my waist but moved the other up to my breasts, gripping one with his hand and the other with his mouth as I ground against him.

His name always escaped my lips as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and as his hand moved from my breast to the little nub between my thighs, I never lasted much beyond that.

I came, waves and waves of ecstasy washing over me, all the while he continued to toy with me until I subsided, holding tightly to him and kissing him softly.

He then shifted, lifting me and flipping me to my back. He pulled my panties off, and finished removing his pants and boxers as well.

"Always so eager," he teased as he climbed back in the bed, moving over me. He kissed my neck, trailing his lips to mine.

"I can't help it if I find you so irresistible."

He slid back inside of me, causing me to gasp. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he resumed slow, deep thrusts that caused me to shiver with each one. Soon, we came together, much like we had the first night we had been together, and regardless of what the next day held or what six months from now held; in that moment, everything was just as it should be.

**Leave me some love? :) **


End file.
